


Eye of the storm||Klance

by Blazing_Fire01



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baseball, Cabin Fic, Cabins, F/M, Feels, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Fire01/pseuds/Blazing_Fire01
Summary: Keith Kogane and Lance McClain have been enemies for years, since middle school. But now, when both boys are on Voltron High’s baseball team, their teammates have had enough, and have came up with a solution.Being sent up to the mountains, to a cabin, the boys have to live with little supplies, no technology, or a way to leave for a whole weekend.But that's when things fall apart even more when the 'storm of the century' greets them the morning after their first night.Mudslides, thunder, lightning, fears, and floods are yet to greet them as the two have to somehow, make the decision between staying at the cabin, hoping to be found, with the threat of being washed away, or make their way down the mountain on foot.





	1. Chapter One

“I never really knew she could dance like this, she makes a man wants to speak Spanish~”   
Lance’s voice came from the back seat, even with his earbuds in and the van radio on, Keith could still hear Shakira blasting from his teammates Spotify playlist. The dark haired boy gave an angry and irritated sigh, earning a small smile from Shiro, in the driver seat.   
Keith pulled out his own phone to check the time and maybe put his own music in, sighing angrily when he saw that they had no bars, as they were driving up the mountain. Keith never sprung to actually buy music, or even Spotify premium. He found himself wondering why that was.

“And I’m on tonight, you know my hips don’t lie, and I’m starting to feel it’s right~” 

 

“Just ignore him,” Shiro chuckled, seeing Keith’s head whip around to glare at Lance. He was surprised to see that neither Pidge or Hunk had told him to can it, but then noticed Hunk snoring away, and Pidge leaned up against him, on her DS. 

Keith scowled slightly. “What the hell is he listening to? It sounds like something from a Barbie movie!”

“What kind of Barbie m-”

“Could you two ladies keep it down? I’m trying to listen to some music,” Lance scoffed.

Keith was about to make some sort of comment about how the song blaring through Lance’s earbuds was nothing short of music. Seeing the look Shiro gave him, he sighed and fell silent, scratching the back of his head. He tried to remember what had even led to this. He remembered on Thursday, they had their most recent fight, one of their worse. What had it even been about? Something that ended with the two in the principal's office. They had been at baseball practice. Lance had gotten mad over something Keith said at Pidge.   
When Keith had tried to defend himself Lance tried to crack him over the head, it only got dirtier. Keith had lost it and socked Lance in the ear, which lead to Lance kicking him in the knee. The fighting got worse and was thankfully ended when Shiro and Coran had come over.   
Apparently that had been the last straw because the next day Pidge had woken up Keith with sixteen messages and four phone calls, along with coming and throwing him out of bed, explaining the retreat.   
“I really messed it up this time, haven’t I?” Keith had muttered as the younger girl had gone through his clothes, throwing them in the duffle bag. 

“Ooooh yeah,” Pidge nodded, tossing his shoes to him from near his dresser. “I had never seen Shiro so mad. What were you even thinking?” 

The other had thought for a moment about what she had said. It wasn’t the first time that Keith had lost his temper. It happened a lot, really.   
“About what I said--”  
Pidge had looked at the other, as if in shock. Keith never seemed the type to apologize. Seeing him struggle, she held up a hand, as if saying ‘shut up’. “It’s fine. You just lost your temper. Something you need to work on. Lance needs to learn to blow it off, and learn that I can defend myself.” 

“Wait-- how did you get in the house?” Keith suddenly jerked up, glaring at her.

The girl gave a sheepish shrug. “Shiro dropped me off and went to go get Lance.”

“That doesn’t answer-- you know what? I don’t want to know.” 

 

The van pulling up onto a dirt road brought Keith back to the present. The sight of the varying trees was almost calming enough to make him forget about his anger over the idea of being stuck here over the weekend. The air seemed almost visibly cleaner than back on city turf. As Shiro turned the van off onto another back road, rocks hit against the doors, mud splashing around as well. The vehicle seemed to rock back and forth. 

Lance glanced up at the sky. Brilliant blue. Not a cloud to be seen. Or a cellphone tower. “Uh, Pidge? Your family cabin has Wi-Fi, right?”   
Pidge almost seemed to take a minute to process the question, slowly shutting her DS and looking at him, as if asking, begging for that to be some kind of joke. When she realized Lance was serious, she coughed into her fist. “Uh, no. At least I don’t think,” she twisted in her seat, her shoulder aching from it being pressed into Hunk’s back. The other snored slightly before jumping awake. “I mean, last I checked, most cabins weren’t known for being wi-fi hotspots.”

“Speaking of technology, Keith, Lance, cellphones--” Shiro held out a hand. 

Both boys seemed to take a moment to process the request, looking at the man bewildered.  
"What?” Lance’s voice cracked.”You can't seriously expect me to be locked out in the middle of nowhere with Keith. Who might break at any second! He's a madman! He has anger issues! For all we know this might end up like Sophomore year shop class when he glued my hair to the desk!" Lance cried. 

"That was you who glued my head to the desk, dumbass," Keith glared back at him, handing Shiro his phone who put it in the middle console. Keith looked up at the rearview mirror to see both Pidge and Hunk fighting Lance to give them his phone  
.   
"Quit being childish!" Hunk snapped slightly, shoving him and grabbing the phone as it slipped from his hand. Pidge looked over and smiled triumphantly, high fiving Hunk after he put the phone in the console with Keith's, earbuds and all. 

As the van pulled to a stop, the five got out and grabbed the two boys things from the back of the van. Pidge pulled a set of keys from her pocket and handed them to Keith, who went to go unlock the front door. Shiro followed him, carrying Keith's duffle and a dark blue suit case who must of belonged to Lance.   
"Shiro--"

“No,” Shiro snapped slightly. “Keith, you arguing with Lance is too much for me and the team to handle. So, you’re going up to Pidge’s family cabin for spring break. Hopefully a week with Lance will teach you something.”

Keith raised a brow and looked over to Lance, who seemed to be having the same conversation with Hunk and Pidge, with excessive arm movements, one of his lanky arms smacking Pidge in the face. He watched as the girl stumbled back and both Lance and Hunk started laughing. Man, he was so immature. 

“How about you kill me instead? Before I do it myself?” 

"This won't be that bad. Right?" Shiro offered a small smile. Keith only glared back.

"You're always going off to me on how annoying he is during practice. That he's just like his older brother was when you two were in school together. What was his name? Jordan? Tony?"

"Michael," Shiro laughed slightly. "But when our coach gave us somewhat of the same retreat, then we started to get along really well. We still talk to this day. How else would I have gotten to Lance's house?" He offered a laugh.

Keith only scowled, unlocking the door and walking in quietly. He was somewhat taken back at the scenery. The cabin itself seemed extremely cordial. Red wood. When walking into the cabin, you're immediately brought into the living room, where two large couches sat across from each other. In the corner was an old fashioned fireplace that seemed like it hadn't been used in years.   
Walking in further, Keith found himself in the kitchen, tile floors, cabinets with glass doors, revealing the mix matched plates, bowls, and cups. The counters were made from white marble, not a scratch or stain to be seen.

"How long was the break supposed to be?" Lance asked Hunk as the two boys walked in, carrying a cooler between them.

"Four days, but we have a game on Tuesday, so we'll come pick you up before then," Hunk lead Lance to the table, setting the large cooler on it. 

Keith walked past the kitchen counter and into the hallway, surprised to find nothing but a closet and a staircase. He hadn't been paying attention when they rode up but he didn't recall the cabin appearing to have more than one floor on the outside. 

"The beds are up there," Pidge's voice came from the kitchen, Keith turned and nodded slightly, walking up the carpeted stairs quietly. Honestly, who still had carpeted stairs? It's 2017. Not the eighties. 

 

As Lance and the unpacked the groceries with surprisingly minimal arguing. Within thirty or so minutes, as everything was packed, Hunk, Shiro, and Pidge had left. Lance had decided to stroll through the cabin, looking through drawers and such. He wasn't snooping, just curious. 

"Ugh, what time is it?" The sound of a drawer slamming made Keith jolt up from the couch he was resting on.

"About five. I was thinking going to gather some firewood before it got too dark," Keith mentioned, standing and stretching. Lance watched with a raised brow as Keith's usual black shirt slid up slightly. 

"That's boooring. There's nothing to do here. Didn't Shiro and Pidge mention a lake?" Lance suddenly questioned, going to the fridge, full of whatever they had unpacked from the cooler and pulling out a root beer, in one of those old fashioned glass bottles. 

"Yeah, but they also mentioned storm clouds. Maybe you should wait until tomorrow. It'll be dark by the time you get there, anyways." Keith went to the front door, pulling his red hoodie off of a hook and sliding it on. 

"Yeah, like I'm gonna listen to you. I'll find it lickety split!" Lance laughed slightly, popping the top off the bottle and throwing it away. 

"Lance, c'mon. It might rain soon. We can go tomorrow. It's not like you even brought a swimming suit."

"So? I'll streak. It's not like anyone is around here anyways."

Keith's face went red at the thought of Lance being naked, making him sigh slightly. Sure they've gotten dressed near each other before, but that was in a locker room, it's not exactly like people there streaked that much. Not to mention Keith usually waited for nobody else to be in the locker room, or changed in the bathroom stall. But most of the time, he tried to get there before everybody. 

"There are fish and bacteria in that lake. Swimming in it naked is the worst idea I've ever heard." Keith scoffed.

Lance only laughed slightly. "Oh, come on, Kogane! You're such a buzzkill!" He took a drink from his root beer before giving a loud belch. 

"Disgusting." 

"The point of this whole thing is to have fun!" The other set down his bottle, walking to Keith and putting an arm around him. "To have some bonding moments!" 

"I don't think that'll happen--"

Lance gave an irritated sigh and patted Keith on the shoulder. "Buddy, listen. I hate to be 'that guy' but, you're forgetting. Unlike you, I had plans this week. I was supposed to get a few extra days off to go back to Cuba to visit the rest of my family. But because of your little anger problems, I'm missing out on that. So lets just make this trip worth while, kapeesh?" 

"IT WASN'T MY ANGER PROBLEMS!" Keith shoved Lance away, crossing his arms. "It's your own damn fault for meddling. You could have just walked away. The conversation didn't even have anything to do with you," he paused, trying to take a few deep breaths to calm down. "You know what? Fine, go get fish STD's, it wouldn't be your first time, right? I'm collecting firewood and starting dinner. So you do whatever." 

Walking towards the door, Keith was somewhat taken back at the sight of it already sprinkling. "Shit..." He muttered, shutting the door behind him as he walked to the side of the cabin, where the sight of the blue tarp covering the wood sat. Walking over, he carefully undid the tarp, throwing it over the pile before grabbing a few logs, looking for a place to put them. A wheelbarrow maybe. If the rain got any worse, he didn't want to come back out to get more. And Keith doubted he could convince Lance to come get some. 

Turning around, he caught view of the other in the window, sliding his own hoodie on and coming out. He walked over to Keith. "Alright let's do this quick. It's cold and the last thing we need is for one of us to get sick."


	2. Chapter Two

As the cabin seemed to get colder over the night, Lance forced himself out of bed. He looked out of window to see the sky vibrant shades of purples, oranges, and pinks. The sun was peeking over the view of the trees from the bedroom window.

As the cabin seemed to get colder over the night, Lance forced himself out of bed. He looked out of window expecting to see the sky vibrant shades of purples, oranges, and pinks. The sun peeking over the view of the trees from the bedroom window. But to no avail. The sky was a gloomy mix of dark colors and grays. Lance shivered slightly, looking to the foot of the bed and grabbing the extra blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders like a cape.  
He stood, looking to Keith asleep in the bed on the other side of the room. Pidge had given them specific directions to not go in the master bedroom, so it was either the two share a bedroom, or one of them go and sleep on the couch.   
It had taken some arguing, but they finally separated the beds even more and finally went to bed.  
Keith seemed peaceful, and almost, not a firey ball of rage when he was asleep. He had the blankets piled over him. Standing, he went to the staircase and walked down the steps to the living room, where the bedroom held dying embers and burnt wood. Lance could of sworn that he had heard Keith get up about an hour before to put some more wood on.  
Glancing back out the window, Lance flinched when he heard a loud clap of thunder. "Jesus..." He muttered. He remembered before they went to bed last night, the two noticing the increasing rain fall. But it seemed to only get stormier.   
The dark cabin suddenly lit up as lightning flashed outside. A loud thunk from up the stairs told Lance that Keith had been woken up.   
Silently, the Cuban gathered up the rest of their firewood in the corner and a couple of pages from an old newspaper. He threw it all in the fireplace, restarting up the fire. 

"What the hell was that?" Keith called from the top of the stairs before running down them. Lance looked over, a little soot on his cheek. 

"It's storming out. The fires are going out too fast, one of us will have to go out and get some more firewood soon." 

Keith glared over to Lance, as if sickened. Lance figured he wasn't a morning person. In fact he had seemed to get more talkative the night before. "Yeah, I'll leave that for you. Wake me up when the sun has actually rose." 

Lance rolled his eyes. "Come on. Go grab some wood and you can go back to bed. So at least it'll stay warm enough for your princess ass to sleep."

The other glared, obviously annoyed at the princess comment. "Shut up," he rolled his eyes, turning and going to the side door. "Lance. When we brought wood in last night I told you to put the tarp back over the logs." He said coldly. 

"I did put the tarp back-- what are you talking about?" Lance stood, storming over to the door and shoving Keith aside to see. He snatched one of the flashlights on the table so they'd be able to see better. Noticing the lightning slashing occasionally, Lance was wary about stepping outside, especially without his jacket. 

Lance shined the light on the pile of wood, only to see the tarp having been ripped off sometime in the middle of the night. He cursed under his breath and looked around to see Keith standing right behind him, glaring. Under all the pouring rain, it was obvious each log of wood was ruined. 

"WAY TO GO!" Keith had to shout to be heard over the wind and rain.

"I'm sorry!" Lance shouted, "I swear I put the tarp back on! The wind must've---"

"MUST OF WHAT?!" Keith demanded, crossing his arms. "THE WIND OBVIOUSLY UNTIED THE ROPES, THREW OFF THE TARP?" 

"I DUNNO! WIND DOES SOME CRAZY SHI---"

Lance was cut off by the look Keith gave him. It was terrifying. The darkness of it. The scowl. He raised a fist, bringing it into his stomach as hard as he could, watching his knees buckle. Lance fell into the mud as Keith turned, going back into the cabin, flashlight and all. 

Sputtering every curse word in the book, Lance stood, looking to the firewood. It was obviously ruined. There was no way they'd be able to light it. Standing, ignoring his muddy pajamas, Lance grabbed a couple logs, hopefully. Maybe if they got it dried they could try. 

Bringing it in, Lance threw the logs on the ground, glaring at Keith who was sitting in the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee. 

"It was dark out there. And cold. Especially after I had been thrown into the mud!" Lance snapped, going over to the other and snatching the container of coffee grounds from him.

Keith kept his gaze down. Dark and frightening, Lance couldn't help but take a step back. "What's your deal? Why don't you believe me? I told you, Keith, I put the tarp on. Maybe it was possible I didn't tie the ropes tight enough, but I did it." Lance snapped, pushing Keith aside to turn on the coffee maker. "Stay down here. I'm going to change." He scowled, heading up the stairs.   
Keith shivered slightly, leaning up against the counter. He knew this was a bad idea. He knew from the beginning. He couldn’t help but wonder if the storm was going to keep up. If they were lucky, it would, and Shiro would come back to get them. It was wishful thinking, knowing his brother, he would make some sort of thought that ‘oh, it’ll bring them closer!’

 

Lance was never much of a coffee drinker, but considering it was six thirty in the morning and he had a whole bottle of creamer to use, he could make an arrangement for it. The Cuban came downstairs in his regular skinny jeans and a blue hoodie. He ran his hands through his already messy hair and went over to Keith who reluctantly slid him a mug of coffee across the table, followed by the 32 oz creamer. Lance didn’t have much to say about it besides ‘you’re supposed to pour the creamer first’ before taking both things and going to sit on the big arm chair. He glanced out the window, the storm was even more ominous now. Darker, threatening, it vaguely reminding Lance of Keith’s glares to him.   
Tearing his gaze from the window, he looked back to Keith, who was sipping his coffee, black. Disgusting. Lance was about to look away before hearing him make a small comment.

“I suppose that cancels our beach visit today, huh? Maybe we could...I dunno. Think of something else to do, then? To keep our minds off the cold--” Keith’s voice stayed quiet.   
Lance quirked a brow. “I saw a small pile of firewood upstairs. It’s not much, so we should only use it when absolutely necessary. We can crumble up some old newspaper Mr Holt has in his office to keep the embers we have now burning…”   
Keith was taken off by the softness of Lance’s voice, and how he made such a...calm comment. “Right, considering we don’t know how long the storm is going to last, we need to make it spread….”   
The small smile the boys gave each other gave them the thought that maybe the cabin retreat wouldn’t be such a bad idea.


End file.
